


Arle e il Telgir dei Puri

by ferao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Meme, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Arle di Mackadon e la sua compagnia sono alla ricerca del Tergil dei Puri, sottratto dal malvagio Gurt.Che sia giunto il momento della resa dei conti?[WARNING: contenuto fortemente parodistico. Allusioni sessuali a mazzi. Nato da un meme. Non prendere sul serio. Non esporre a fonti di calore. Non consultare un Negromante senza prima averne controllato le referenze. Ossa di pollo non incluse. Nessun Mutaforma è stato maltrattato nella realizzazione di questa storia.]





	Arle e il Telgir dei Puri

**Author's Note:**

> Nata da una serie di meme ([che trovate qui](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10217204425696447&set=a.1070026844632&type=1&theater)), scritta su istigazione delle mie compagne di cabin per il Camp NaNoWrimo di luglio. Colpa loro, insomma.

«Non preoccupatevi: adesso ci tiro fuori da qui.»

Uno sbuffo, un gemito e un grugnito emessi nello stesso istante accompagnarono l'audace affermazione di Arle. «Sì, certo,» lo aggredì Uma, dall'angolo in cui era saldamente legata ai suoi ceppi. «In fondo devi solo liberarti di quattro catene magiche, far fuori otto guardie e trovare l'uscita da questo labirinto. Oh, e risvegliare Gren dal Sonno d'Ombra prima che la sua mente sia trascinata per sempre oltre il Valico.»

Arle le rivolse un sorriso strafottente. «Ho detto che lo farò, non che sarà facile.»

Uma roteò gli occhi e sbuffò di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto continuare a discutere, ma i polsi le dolevano nei punti in cui i ceppi la costringevano, perciò decise di distrarsi concentrandosi su qualcos'altro. Il povero Gren, ad esempio. Da quando quella dannata Negromante lo aveva avvolto nel Sonno d'Ombra, non faceva che alternare crisi epilettiche a gemiti disperati. "Maledetta rimestatrice di ossi di pollo", pensò con ferocia.

Uma rivolse poi il suo sguardo verso Ludi. Il Mutaforma era talmente sotto stress da cambiare figura in continuazione, alternando le sembianze di fanciulla a quelle di ragazzo ogni pochi secondi.

«Ehi, Ludi, mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa,» sbottò in quello che, per lei, era un modo per cercare di tranquillizzare l'amico-amica. «Fermati solo un attimo, va bene?»

Ludi si agitò sotto le catene. Fanciulla e ragazzo si alternarono ancora un paio di volte, finché finalmente le sembianze si assestarono su quelle di un giovanotto efebico, o di una ragazza androgina.

«Grazie, eh.»

«Uma, ti dispiace tacere? Mi deconcentri.»

«Arle, ti dispiace morire? Siamo in questa fogna per colpa tua.» Nel dire ciò Uma guardò il suo capo spedizione, e impallidì. Il viso di Arle era viola, contratto in uno sforzo sovrumano. "Che stia cercando... No!"

«Non farlo!» provò a urlare Uma, ma non fece in tempo. L’incantesimo riuscì perfettamente: il corpo snello di Arle si gonfiò, spinto dall'interno da forze che Uma poteva a malapena concepire — era una guerriera, lei, non si immischiava in affari come la magia e la negromanzia. Necromanzia. Sciamanesimo. Quel che era.

Uma ebbe appena il tempo di gridare a Ludi di abbassare la testa, poi accadde: le catene magiche che legavano Arle esplosero in centinaia di frammenti, che schizzarono tutt'attorno evitando però i compagni del mago. Questi si sollevò in aria per qualche secondo, raggiungendo l'espansione massima consentita dall'incantesimo, poi pian piano si sgonfiò e ritornò a terra.

«Però, niente male, eh?» chiese facendo l'occhiolino a Uma. «Ora tocca alle otto guardie, se non sbaglio.»

Uma roteò di nuovo gli occhi, ma non poté fare a meno di provare un brivido di euforia. Sebbene lei lo mettesse spesso in discussione e lo insultasse in maniera più o meno velata, la verità era che Arle era il leader naturale della loro combriccola, e non mancava mai di dimostrarlo.

«Prima liberaci, stregone, o intendi lasciarci qui a marcire?»

«Hai la lingua più lunga del solito oggi, eh Uma?» la rimbrottò Ludi. «Lascia lavorare il capo.»

«Il capo ti ringrazia per la fiducia, tesoro, e ti darà la precedenza.» Arle oltrepassò Uma e raggiunse l'angolo della cella in cui si trovava Ludi; pochi movimenti e diversi borbottii dopo, il Mutaforma si massaggiava i polsi liberi. «Grazie,» disse, poi assunse la figura di un uomo alto e muscoloso e si caricò Gren in spalla. «Mi occupo io di lui.»

«Va bene. Uma, come va la gamba?»

Con un gesto noncurante, la guerriera si alzò. «Tranquillo, capo» rispose, calcando la parola in segno di scuse verso Arle. «Non ti lascerò solo contro le guardie di quel bastardo.»

Finalmente riunita, la compagnia si avvicinò alla porta. Il loro scassinatore di fiducia, Gren, era fuori combattimento, perciò dovevano trovare il modo di cavarsela senza di lui.

Uma sfoderò l'unico coltello che non le avevano sottratto al momento della cattura — nascosto in un luogo che pochi avrebbero avuto il coraggio di esplorare o nominare — e lo tese verso la serratura. L'avrebbe forzata o l'avrebbe scavata via, ma in qualche modo sarebbero usciti da quel…

La porta si spalancò, sbattendo con forza sul naso di Uma che svenne all'istante. Arle si mise davanti a Ludi e Gren in un gesto protettivo, e nello stesso momento Gurt l'Immondo varcò la soglia. Era, se possibile, ancora più terribile delle descrizioni che circolavano su di lui: alto due metri e largo il doppio, petto e spalle possenti, una chioma selvaggia intrecciata con ossa umane e braccia ricoperte di segni sacri tracciati col colore proibito, il verde. Dietro di lui, preceduta dal proprio sorriso nerastro e spaventoso, stava Leta la Negromante.

«Sei davvero potente come dicono, Arle di Mackadon» disse la pitonessa. «Le tue catene erano imbevute nel sangue di cento guerrieri, eppure le hai spezzate.»

«La magia dei morti non ha effetto su un discepolo dei Puri, Leta la Negromante» rispose Arle con tono di sfida.

Leta impallidì, poi sbuffò e roteò gli occhi in maniera simile a Uma. «Sciamana, dannazione. Sciamana!» strillò. «Sono due cose diverse. Quante volte ancora dovrò ripeterlo?!»

«Io non colgo nessuna differenza... Negromante» ripeté Arle.

«Lurido moccioso insolente! Ora ti faccio vedere io!»

Prima che Leta potesse gettarsi su Arle e cavargli gli occhi, Gurt la fermò con un gesto del suo enorme braccio. «Hai fatto abbastanza, Leta,» mormorò, e la sua voce scura e intimidatoria riverberò per tutta la cella. «Da qui in poi ci penso io.»

Mosse un passo in avanti. D'istinto, Ludi si fece indietro e si acquattò nell'angolo, coprendo Gren che si agitava nel Sonno. Arle invece non cedette di un centimetro. Restò immobile, lo sguardo fisso in quello di Gurt l'Immondo, finché questi non lo sovrastò. Al confronto, il giovane mago era come un topolino davanti a un falco; ma anche i topolini hanno i denti.

«Dammi una ragione per cui non dovrei spremerti le ossa fuori dal corpo, qui e adesso» ringhiò Gurt.

«Se lo fai, non saprai mai perché ci trovavamo nel Cerchio della Fame» rispose prontamente Arle, gli occhi che brillavano di sfida.

Gurt strinse i pugni e lanciò un grido verso il soffitto, facendo tremare alcune pietre murarie. «So benissimo perché vi trovavate nel Cerchio della Fame, Arle di Mackadon!» ruggì. «Sono tre anni ormai che tu e il tuo branco di scherzi della natura cercate di sottrarmi il Telgir!»

«Il Telgir appartiene ai Puri, non a te o alla tua strega.» Abbandonata ogni traccia di ironia, la voce di Arle risuonava autoritaria e fiera. «E noi siamo coloro che vi puniranno per averlo profanato.»

Gurt scoprì i denti in una smorfia minacciosa, poi abbassò il viso fino a portarlo all'altezza di quello di Arle. «Devi solo provarci, moscerino.»

Un frenetico battere di piedi annunciò l'arrivo delle guardie, richiamate dalle grida di Gurt. Cinque uomini (meno di quelli preventivati da Uma) si infilarono nella cella, spade e scudi in posizione di combattimento. Ludi lasciò cadere Gren al suolo e mutò prontamente in un tasso — avrebbe voluto trasformarsi in un feroce orso, ma le dimensioni della cella non glielo consentivano; anche così però suscitò scalpore nelle guardie, non avvezze ai Mutaforma.

«Fermi!» gridò Leta. «Lasciate che se la vedano tra di loro. Gurt ha i Segni del Myr, non gli serve altro.»

«La Negromante ha ragione, Immondo. Hai il coraggio di affrontarmi senza i tuoi bestioni?»

Gurt rivolse ad Arle uno spaventoso, crudele sorriso. «Quando avrò finito con te, nemmeno la Negromante potrà resuscitarti.»

«Sciamana, _Sciamana!»_

«No, non potrà, perché si troverà lei stessa oltre il Valico.»

Senza distogliere lo sguardo da Arle, Gurt fece un passo indietro e rivolse un cenno alle sue guardie; queste si disposero all'istante davanti alla porta, bloccando l'uscita. Il tasso-Ludi si portò con un balzo ai piedi di Arle, ringhiando, ma il mago lo guardò e scosse il capo. «Risparmia le energie per portare Gren fuori da qui,» disse con voce dolce. «Ti prometto che ce ne andremo presto.»

Non fece in tempo a rialzare il capo che un pugno si abbatté su di lui, rapido e preciso, facendolo volare contro il muro alle sue spalle. Arle riuscì ad aprire gli occhi proprio mentre Gurt gli veniva addosso, ad una velocità spropositata per un uomo della sua massa.

"Ma lui non è un semplice uomo", ricordò Arle. "Ha i Segni di Myr e il colore proibito."

Il pugno successivo gli avrebbe spaccato la mandibola, se Arle non si fosse scansato in tempo. Rotolò via mentre Gurt estraeva la mano dall'affossamento creato nel muro; i tatuaggi sul suo braccio brillavano, sinistri e potenti. «Sei svelto.» L'Immondo rise.

«Sono solo più magro di te.»

Gurt non diede segno di aver sentito. Si gettò nuovamente su di lui, ma stavolta Arle era pronto: si abbassò e scattò come un serpente tra le gambe dell'avversario, schivandone la presa mortale delle mani. La corporatura minuta e snella era la sua debolezza e la sua forza, specie in occasioni del genere.

Arle approfittò del breve momento di confusione di Gurt per strapparsi via la tunica. I Segni di Rokar brillavano argentei sul suo corpo, conferendogli tutto il potere dei Puri.

A quella vista, Gurt parve bloccarsi. Anche Leta la Negromante ebbe un brivido. Non era più una lotta tra un giovane ladro e un tiranno malvagio: era una battaglia tra magia dei Puri e magia degli Immondi, uno scontro sacro.

«Vuoi giocartela così, eh?» Gurt rise di nuovo e si stracciò la veste. Il colore proibito sfolgorò ovunque sulla sua pelle. «E sia.»

Uma aprì gli occhi di scatto. Nonostante la vaga confusione provocata dall'urto con la porta, tutti i suoi sensi erano all'erta. Nell'aria c'era una vibrazione strana, che le faceva rizzare i capelli e i peli in tutto il corpo: _magia._

Con la velocità consentitale dalla gamba ammaccata, Uma si rimise in piedi. "Arle è matto", pensò. "Non ha le energie per sostenere uno scontro magico..." 

Si sporse da dietro la porta che ancora la nascondeva. Leta la Negromante le dava le spalle, nascondendole la vista di quanto accadeva al centro della cella, mentre alcune guardie erano disposte lungo l’apertura della cella. Tutti erano concentrati a guardare nel medesimo punto.

Senza emettere un suono, Uma si avvicinò a Leta. Le avrebbe aperto la gola in due, poi sarebbe stato il turno di chiunque si fosse messo tra lei e i suoi compagni. Alzò il pugnale, pronta a colpire, ma nell'istante in cui la sua mano stava per partire Leta si voltò. Uma si sentì invadere dallo spavento: gli occhi porpora della strega erano spalancati e spiritati.

«Che fai?» sbottò Leta. Sembrava seccata. «Qualsiasi cosa sia, può aspettare.»

"Cosa?!" Uma era sconcertata. Di solito bastava il suo aspetto di spietata guerriera a incutere timore negli avversari. Non succedeva _mai_ che qualcuno l'allontanasse con sufficienza.

Leta dovette rendersi conto della sua confusione, perché sbuffò e l'afferrò per un braccio. «Ecco, guarda tu stessa,» mormorò, mettendosela accanto.

Il centro della cella era diventato l'arena di uno scontro magico. Tanto Gurt quanto Arle erano seminudi, i corpi che brillavano di sudore e colori magici. Uma conosceva il fisico di Arle, agile e scattante, ma — per quanto il personaggio le ispirasse odio e disgusto — dovette ammettere che anche l'Immondo non era messo male: i muscoli scolpiti, larghi e possenti si contraevano e distendevano nello sforzo della lotta.

In quel momento, Arle stava avendo la peggio: Gurt l’aveva afferrato per le braccia e l’aveva sbattuto schiena al muro, schiacciandolo poi con l’enorme massa del suo corpo.

«Allora, moscerino, hai ancora voglia di giocare?» gli disse a un centimetro dalla faccia, bloccandogli entrambi i polsi al di sopra della testa con una sola mano.

«Ah perché, abbiamo già iniziato? Mi sembravi fermo,» rispose Arle, prima di sollevare le gambe di scatto e avvolgerle attorno ai fianchi di Gurt. La mossa colse di sorpresa l'Immondo che perse l'equilibrio, rovinando a terra con Arle su di lui.

Approfittando della posizione di vantaggio, Arle si liberò in fretta i polsi e portò le mani alla gola di Gurt, poi si chinò verso il suo orecchio. « _Adesso_ iniziamo a giocare» sussurrò con un sorriso selvaggio.

Uma impallidì. _Cosa_ stava succedendo?

Si voltò verso Leta, che le lanciò uno sguardo consapevole. «Già,» disse la Negromante. «Vanno avanti così da un po'.»

Gurt si agitava sotto il corpo di Arle, tentando di liberarsi. Lo sfregamento di pelle contro pelle, sudore contro sudore, produceva suoni che Uma e Leta avevano sentito solo in ben altre occasioni. Il giovane mago stava usando tutta la forza dei Puri per sottomettere il suo avversario, ma i Segni di Myr erano potenti quanto i suoi e, all'improvviso, la situazione si ribaltò: con un colpo di bacino Gurt invertì le loro posizioni, bloccando Arle a terra.

«Oh, sì,» mormorò Leta. Uma la guardò sbigottita, ma una parte di lei non poteva darle torto.

Impegnati nel corpo a corpo, i due uomini grugnivano e imprecavano. In qualche modo Arle si era sciolto dalla presa di Gurt, solo per essere di nuovo sbattuto al muro con la faccia in avanti e un braccio piegato dietro la schiena. La possente mano di Gurt gli afferrò i capelli e gli tirò indietro la testa.

«Così mi piaci,» lo sfotté l'Immondo, ansimando per lo sforzo contro il collo esposto dell'avversario. «Sottomesso e immobile.»

«Se mi vuoi immobile, dovrai legarmi.»

«Presto fatto.»

Bende e corde apparvero dal nulla, avvolgendo il corpo lucido di Arle in una ragnatela di nodi intricati.

«Oh, Dea,» sussurrò Uma e deglutì. « _Amo_ le corde.»

«Anche io, sorella, anche io» le rispose inaspettatamente Leta.

Legato e costretto a inginocchiarsi, Arle tenne il capo chino. L'Immondo gli si mise davanti e gli afferrò di nuovo i capelli per guardarlo negli occhi. Il suo inguine quasi sfiorava il mento del mago.

«Supplicami,» ordinò Gurt. «E _forse_ ti darò ciò che vuoi.»

«Oh, non vorrà certo...» fece Uma.

« _Oh sì, Gurt, dagli ciò che vuole,»_ sussurrò Leta.

«No, Immondo. Sarò _io_ a darti qualcosa.»

I segni sacri sul corpo di Arle si illuminarono. Le corde si spezzarono come le catene poco prima. La luce argentea ferì gli occhi di Gurt, che fu costretto a ripararsi il viso e ad allontanarsi. In un momento di lucidità, Uma gridò:

«Capo!»

E gli lanciò il pugnale.

Come al rallentatore, Arle vide il pugnale venire verso di lui e ne fermò il volo a mezz'aria con un semplice gesto. Gurt era ancora paralizzato dalla luce dei Puri: Arle gli torse un braccio e lo fece cadere in ginocchio, poi fu il suo turno di dominare l'avversario.

Portatosi davanti a lui, gli mise la punta del pugnale sotto il mento e lo costrinse ad alzare la testa.

«Ora, _supplicami._ »

« _Ooooooh!»_

Il gemito di Leta e Uma all'unisono spezzò la tensione, che si dissolse come una bolla. Arle volse di scatto il capo verso le due donne, e le trovò rosse in volto e con la bocca spalancata. Anche Gurt si guardò attorno, improvvisamente consapevole che c'erano otto persone — nove contando Gren — ad assistere al loro scontro.

Le cinque guardie, fedeli al dovere, erano in posizione, ma alcuni di loro ansimavano e un paio nascondevano a fatica l'eccitazione. Ludi non si preoccupava nemmeno di fingere: il suo volto mutevole rispecchiava ora quello di Arle, ora quello di Gurt, e su entrambi si leggevano il piacere e lo sforzo.

Nel suo angolo, perso in qualche sogno molto realistico ma senza dubbio ispirato dalla situazione, Gren sbuffava e dimenava i fianchi.

L'attimo di stupore durò poco, seguito dalla _realizzazione_. Arle si riscosse e, come se non avesse appena avuto un intenso corpo a corpo con Gurt, mise via il pugnale.

«Beh, ho vinto,» balbettò in fretta. «Quindi ce ne andiamo.»

«Più che giusto,» concordò Gurt alzandosi.

«Si esce di là, vero?»

«Certo.»

«Benissimo.»

«Eh no!» strepitò Leta. «Non ve ne andrete tanto facilmente! E il Telgir? Non intendete più lottare per esso?»

Arle e Gurt si scambiarono uno sguardo. L'imbarazzo era palpabile, ciascuno dei due voleva solo che quel momento passasse. «Ecco... di certo torneremo per riprendercelo, Immondo» disse infine il mago in tono esageratamente minaccioso. «La storia non finisce qui.»

«E noi saremo qua ad aspettarvi» gli fece eco Gurt. «E la prossima volta non ci limiteremo a giocare.»

Un sospiro generale accompagnò la frase di Gurt, che roteò gli occhi.

Prima di seguire la sua compagnia fuori dalla cella, Uma picchiettò sulla spalla di Leta. «Non è che... Non è che puoi togliere il Sonno d'Ombra dal nostro scassinatore, _sorella_?»

Leta alzò un sopracciglio in direzione di Uma. «Per questa volta...» concesse. «Ma come ha detto l'Immondo, la prossima volta non ci limiteremo a giocare.»

Il suo tono era tornato sepolcrale e severo come al solito, ma il mezzo sorriso che rivolse a Uma era eloquente. La guerriera replicò con lo stesso sorriso.

_Speriamo,_ fu la risposta non detta.


End file.
